Rathalos-Sin
Rathalos-Sin is a Demonic looking Unknown species of Rathalos. It resembles Zerureusu , but with a color scheme resembling the Unknown Rathian. Unlike Rathalos, it uses the Dragon element instead of Fire. Perhaps this is why it can survive in numerous enviroments. In Game info Move set: Note: The Rathalos Sin's moveset it reminecent of Silver Rathalos, but in place of Fire attacks, it has Dragon attacks. It also has new attacks. Grounded *'Bite' *'Charge attack' *'Triple Charge Attack' *'Dragon Sphere attack' *'Jumping Dragonsphere' *'Tail Spin' *'Roar': Requires HG earplugs to block. Airborne *'Aerial Dragon Sphere' *'Aerial Bite' *'Triple Aerial Dragonsphere' *'Claw attack' *'Hovering Dragonsphere' *'Dragon Destroyer': Similar to Silver Rathalos' Aerial Wyvern fire skill, except it uses the dragon element, and covers a wider area. *'Pin attack': Similar to Rathalos's pin attack. *'Dragon Crusher': Will Fire a shockwave of Dragon element from its body, hitting anything and anyone in range. *'Draconian Megaflare': Flies high into the air, a sphere of Dragon element forming in it's mouth, and fires once it stops ascending. This attack covers a large area and does alot of damage. Introduction Scene(s) Intro 1 *Area: Mystery Field *Synopsis: The Hunter arrives to see a Deviljho wandering in the area. The Deviljho roars at the hunter and charges, but before it could attempt to bite the hunter, a large Black Flying wyvern attacks the brute wyvern, Harrassing it, and then biting it's neck and Twisting, killing the Deviljho. The Flying Wyvern Roars and looks at the Hunter. It's a Rathalos-Sin, and now it was ready to attack the hunter. Intro 2 Coming soon... Materials G-Rank *Rath-Sin Scale *Rath-Sin Shell *Rath-Sin Tail *Rath-Sin Marrow *Rath-Sin Talon *Rath-Sin Fang *Rath-Sin Plate *Unusual Sac *Rath-Sin Jet X-Rank *Rath-Sin Scale+ *Rath-Sin Carapace *Rath-Sin Talon+ *Rath-Sin Fang+ *Rath-Sin Dark-ruby U-Rank *Rath-Sin DragonScale *Rath-Sin Dragon Carapace *Rath-Sin Dragon Marrow *Rath-Sin Dragon Talon *Rath-Sin Dragon Fang *Rath-Sin DragonPlate *Volatile Unusual Sac *Ruby of Sins Equipment Blade-Master *Fire: 15 *Water: 0 *Thunder: -15 *Ice: -10 *Dragon: 15 *Air: 15 *Terra: 0 Armor Skills: Wyvernborn, Attack up (L), Health -30, Critical eye -1, Defense up (M) Gunner *Fire: 20 *Water: 5 *Thunder: -10 *Ice: -5 *Dragon: 20 *Air: 20 *Terra: 5 Armor Skills: coming soon... Quests King of Sins *G-Rank *Fee: 600z *Reward: 8400z *Main objective: Slay or Repel Rathalos-Sin *Area: Midgard Shrine King of Sins+ *X-Rank *Fee: 700z *Reward: 14300z *Main Objective: Slay or Repel Rathalos-Sin *Area: Midgard Shrine Advanced: Return of the King of Sins *U-Rank *Fee: 800z *Reward: 14200z *MAin objective: Slay or Repel a Rathalos-Sin *Area: Midgard Shrine Event Quests Coming soon... Interactions with the Frenzy Frenzied Behaior In one Event Quest, Rathalos-Sin can be infected by the Frenzy Virus. When Frenzied, It's Dragon attacks inflict Frenzy alongside Dragonblight. Apex Behavior Apex Rathalos-Sins have not been confirmed....yet. Notes *When low on stamina, it will eat any prey item it can find. *It's weakness is Thunder, then Ice. *It's face can be broken then scarred, it's back broken, It's wings broken once each, and it's tail severed. *It can be called by Qurupeco and Crismon Qurupeco, although the chances are slim. *Just like normal Rathalos, it can use it's talons to poison prey. *In it's introduction video, it is seen Fighting and subsequently killing a Deviljho that entered it's territory. *It cannot be captured, so it must be either repeled, or slain in quests that require you to hunt it. *The "Wyvernborn" skill exclusive to this armor set gives the wearer the skills Antiseptic, Tenderizer, Destroyer and HG earplugs. *It's weapons have Dragon element attack power that rivals the Ancient Shard Weapons, and decent affinity. Fan Fiction Appearances *A Rathalos-Sin known as Jaskir (known as The Viper) appears in the Monster Hunter Hurricurse series. Trivia *It's name is a spin-off of Bahumaut Sin from Final fantasy VII: Advent Children *Render by Ukanlos Subspecies/Chaoarren *Icon by Chaoarren Music Theme Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Monster Creation Category:Monster Hunter EX